


T is for Tea, Teasing, and Teacher

by Engineer104



Series: omg they were teachers [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Suggestive Themes, Teacher Ending, they're gross and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engineer104/pseuds/Engineer104
Summary: Felix steals Annette's chair. After some convincing, she is strangely all right with this......until it becomes more difficult to get any work done.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: omg they were teachers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758781
Comments: 7
Kudos: 72





	T is for Tea, Teasing, and Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> It's for a prompt of sorts, in honor of Kiss Day (yesterday?) and today is a holiday so it's also a treat for myself (and to take a break from hammering away at a much much longer WIP where they won't be kissing for a while ;_; )
> 
> This can be a very very loose and fluffy sequel to "Let Me Live", but you by no means have to have read it to follow this much sillier piece.
> 
> Anyway without further ado...let the fluff commence!

When Annette walks into her classroom that evening after dinner, she expects it to be empty.

It is _not_.

Her steaming mug of tea nearly slips from her grasp when she spots Felix, as bold as you please, sitting in _her_ classroom, behind _her_ desk, in _her_ chair. She marches down the aisle between rows of desks and chairs - why can’t he have borrowed one of those? - and, when she halts in front of her own desk, she clears her throat.

Felix glances up from whatever he’s reading - a pamphlet? A manual? A letter? She can’t tell from this angle - and his lips curve into the slightest smile. “Took you long enough,” he says.

Annette sets her mug down on the desk - because she would rather not risk dropping and spill its hot contents again - and glares at him. “What are you doing?” she demands.

He props his elbow on the desk - _her_ desk - and frowns. “Waiting for you?”

“Really,” she says, keeping her tone flat. “Why did you have to wait for me in _my_ chair?”

Felix raises an eyebrow - and damn him, he’s _mocking_ her, and she knows it! “This is your chair?” he asks, as if he doesn’t know. He makes a show of standing up, sliding it out, and _lifting_ and flipping it over to check something on the bottom. “Are you sure? Your name isn’t written on it.”

She crosses her arms and bites her lip to keep from venting the frustration boiling within her. She’s had a long day starting with so many students late after sleeping off the ball _two_ mornings later, slipping grades, and poor classroom behavior (she blames the bad weather), so the last thing she needs is her own husband needling her past her limit. “Felix—”

He sets the chair back down - not upside-down, thankfully, like she half-expected - and she’s about to sigh and forgive him and maybe even laugh just like every other time he winds her up…until he sits back down in it.

She glares at him and sighs for real. “Felix…”

“I have a chair for you here,” he notes. When she only narrows her eyes, he pats his legs.

Annette smacks a hand over her warming face. “You can’t be serious.”

“Why not?” Felix wonders, sounding genuinely curious (it’s all a ruse). “We’re alone, you won’t turn in for another few hours no matter what I say or do to convince you, and it’s too cold to go to bed alone, so…” He gestures towards his lap, again, as if she didn’t understand his implication the first time.

“It’s still inappropriate,” she grumbles. “Someone, like a student, or Seteth, can come looking for me, and—”

“It’s late,” Felix says, “ _and_ you locked the door on your way in, so you’ll have to stand back up to open it.”

Annette hates it when he’s logical, because when he’s logical she has a hard time countering him no matter how _reasonable_ her own arguments are. Usually she can outsmart him by being as illogical as her imagination allows, but right now…

Well, she can’t deny he makes a very tempting offer.

She sags but rounds the desk to drop her bag on the floor. “Fine,” she says, “but I’m not apologizing for any fidgeting.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to,” Felix says, and damn him and the slightest smirk he flashes her at his victory for the flip her stomach does.

Annette settles in his lap, _sort of_ , because she’s at a higher position than she’s used to and leaning back just seems like a terrible idea since she won’t be able to reach anything. But his arm snakes around her waist to tug her closer.

“Hey,” she complains, reaching behind her head to pat his cheek, “this may be your idea, but it has to be on my terms.”

“Fine,” Felix complies, far more easily than she expects. His hold on her loosens, and Annette can finally dig through her bag and drawers in search of her materials for the night’s tasks.

She’s barely checked a single item off her to-do list when Felix hooks his chin over her shoulder. His breath against her ear sends a shiver down her spine, and she isn’t sure if he’s trying to distract her or just getting more comfortable. It’s hard to tell with him, sometimes; Felix’s array of “Get Annette to Sleep at a Reasonable Hour” tactics outstrips his ability as a battlefield tactician.

She flinches when his hand rests on her thigh, nearly knocking over a brand-new bottle of ink. “Felix,” she grits out, “if you don’t behave, I’m kicking you out of my classroom, and I am _not_ afraid to use magic to do it.”

He removes his hand, though he grumbles, “Well, where else am I supposed to put my hands?”

“Try on the desk,” she offers, never mind that miscellaneous lesson plans and notes and student essays and exams litter her desk so thickly she can’t actually see the wood underneath.

Annette feels more than sees him shrug. He reaches around her and picks up her mug to sip from it.

He hums thoughtfully before observing, “You didn’t sweeten it as much as usual.”

“Because I knew you would do that,” she admits, her own smile playing about her lips. She raises her hand, and when he passes her the mug she drinks a long, slow gulp of the tea before setting it back down.

At least Felix doesn’t feel the need to fill the time with talk to distract her. He’s a silent companion, content to touch her almost idly and - though he rarely admits it - listen to her singing under her breath while she accomplishes her most mind-numbing tasks.

But Felix is nice and warm at her back, and her tea can’t counteract the usual tiredness that threatens to overwhelm her when she sits for so long after standing and moving around for most of the day.

Annette blinks furiously while she fights a yawn. She stares at ink spotting a blank page and tries to remember what she wanted to write before Felix pushed her hair over her shoulder. His fingertips brush the skin only just exposed over the collar of her blouse, shooting warmth through her.

“Felix,” she mutters as a warning, though a part of her doesn’t mean it as a warning at all.

He takes that meaning judging by how he tugs her collar away enough to press his lips to the curve of her shoulder.

Annette shudders and sets down her quill before reaching to seal and store her inkwell; she doubts she’ll be getting much more work done tonight after all.

**Author's Note:**

> the only slightly spicy netteflix content i write is when they're married and i swear i don't do it on purpose but i am more than okay with that. also if they do it in Annette's classroom or make it back to their place is totally up for interpretation


End file.
